


if you help me I'll help you

by gh0sti_emilli0n



Series: ZADR Smut Collection [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sti_emilli0n/pseuds/gh0sti_emilli0n
Summary: Dib helps Zim let off some steam after work.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZADR Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	if you help me I'll help you

Once the front door slammed shut Zim collapsed onto his large beanbag for a couch with a huff. His slacks felt harsh against his sensitive skin, unbuttoning and kicking them off after he pulled off his boots. His clawed heels ached from being confined in such tight shoes, flexing his toes into the open air with no interest. He missed when he came home to his mate laying on the large, bed-sized beanbag typing away at whatever report his job demanded of him. The way his dull amber eyes would light up when he looked at him and shut his laptop, motioning for the Irken to join him. How he'd rip off Zim's boots and massage his feet, kissing each toe sweetly. 

The apartment felt so large and empty without Dib's dumb wheeze-like laugh when he found something dumb funny. It was like a homesickness deep in Zim's squeedilyspooch, something he was familiar back to his first years on Urth until he found out about being banished for good. It was a spiral down depression episode he barely got out of as the same person, it took almost two years to build himself back up to the way he is now. Able to function without being crumbled by the blow of the wind. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he removed the dress shirt he was forced into as part of his uniform and tossed it wherever his slacks had landed. Left in constellation boxers and black socks with holes where his toes were that went to his calf's and a simple watch to his left wrist. Flicking through his phone, he found the contact he was looking for and dialled the number up. Listening to it ring once, he examined his clawed fingers with distaste till the caller picked up mid third ring.

"Zim?" A half asleep voice questioned. "It's like three in the morning and I've got work in four hours." 

His upper lip curled, "Fine, I'll leave you to your stupid sleep." 

Dib let out a sigh, a smile clear in his voice. "I missed you too, space boy. What's got you upset?" 

"Disgusting worm babies and their parental units messing everything up just after Zim had fixed things up! So much hard work wasted in twenty minutes!"

Dib hummed, immediately calming Zim's risen anger with a flip of a switch.

"I see, is there anything I can do to take the tension off your shoulders, Bug?"

Many thoughts popped up at once, a good percentage laying right in his lap beneath his boxers. It has been awhile since he's rubbed one out, along with missing the small breathy noises Dib would make when trying to hold back his moans. 

"Can we try something?" He asked shyly.

The sound of covers shifting was heard on the other end, Dib grunting softly as he adjusted.

"Depends, whats goin through your head?" His voice comes out soft, most of the drowsiness completely lost and replaced with curiosity. 

Shifting on the beanbag to get more comfy, he lazily inches his hand down to his crotch, gently kneading his palm while rubbing his fingers between his thighs.

"You." He purred, closing his eyes and revelling in the pleasant shocks traveling up his spine.

Dib catches on quickly, chuckling as something, most likely his hand, shifted in the background and a low hum blesses Zim's antennae.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier today actually."

"Mh yeah?" Zim murmured softly into the speaker, breath catching and thighs jumping when his fingers rub the right way through the thin fabric.

A small whimper choked its way out past emerald green lips, pink teeth digging into a lip.

"Already getting worked up over me, space boy?" Dib whispered seductively, his fingers currently knuckle deep inside as he rocked his hips into them.

The Irken only gave a soft moan, letting his head rest back as he shoved his hand under the waistband and played with the slick dripping from his slit.

"Talk to me," Dib breathed into his phone. "tell me what your doing."

Zim shivered at how low Dib's voice was with arousal, his pussy twitching with interest.

"'m playing with my s-slit, imagining your fingers doing it instead." He responded softly.

Dib's breath stuttered, a creak of the bed heard. "Fuck, that's such a good image. Use those pretty fingers and play with your little cock."

Happily pressing down to play with the inch length worth that was similar to a human's clit but enlarged, he let out a series of clicks and chirps in his native tongue.

"That's a good space bug, touching yourself to the sound of my v-voice." His tone raises in pitch, hungrily rutting against his hand.

Zim hummed, "How many fingers you got?"

"Three," He moaned.

"Haah, bet I could fit my entire fist inside you." The Irken flirted, pushing two fingers inside with how wet he was.

Dib's hips arched into his frantic thrusting of his fingers, rolling his hips at a slower pace to double the pleasure. Throwing his head back as his breath became ragged, he came with a high pitched whimper.

"Good boy, did it feel good?" Zim panted, shifting around so he could bounce on his fingers.

"Mhm." Dib hummed, lazily rubbing his sensitive little cock that still felt hard. "I'm still hard.."

Zim moaned loudly, back arched as he continued to ram into a special bundle of nerves that made his throat raw with how much he'd scream.

"Oh Dib, I feel so wet and tight." He whimpered, moving at a faster pace each time his back arched further. "Wish you were here so I could ride on that cute strap on."

Dib's entire body trembled, quickly cumming a second time with a stuttered gasp.

"Z-Zim, keep talking!" He begged, continuing to move his hips at the same frantic pace with another orgasm soon to overflow.

"M-my pussy feels so empty without your long fingers, I can barely do anything without having to ride my hand like I am right now." To prove his point he put his phone on speaker, going to the camera and taking a picture mid bounce and sent it to Dib.   
Wet noises grew louder on Dib's side, his once quiet noises grew to loud moans once he opened the picture.

" _Fuck_!" Dib cried, cumming for a third time. "C-c'mon, I wanna hear that cute little noise you make."

The knot that had built up unraveled too fast, his bounces uneven and shakey as he rubbed the nerves one last time. Keening with a squeaky chirp, he gushed around his fingers and moaned once he clenched around them.

Pulling his fingers out of his abused pussy, Zim wiped them on the inside of his boxers and rested his palm on his stomach.

"I love you, thank you for doing this with me." He purred, tracing circles idly.

Dib gave a sleepy hum, already on his way of passing out while feeling satisfied.


End file.
